


Forget? Forgive?

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Beauty guru Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Biracial Character, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Illnesses, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Plotty, Racism, Racist Language, Religion, Slavery, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura asks Derek for the hundredth time what happened to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget? Forgive?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this came out of nowhere, this is not where I was heading with this fic, I have more involving stiles and Derek that I want to focus on heavily but someone asked about Derek's family (I wasn't going to ever mention them cause I didn't really want to write this part but then it wrote itself)  
> If y'all like this- let me know!!! If you just want happy fun fluff and sexytimes.. Let me know! If you want both.. Let me know!!!  
> Xx  
> T  
> Ps: Apparently the slavery timeline would be inaccurate so I am changing it slightly, but it is still relevant.

It goes quickly from there. Stiles insists on finding a place in California before putting his own place up for sale, but it doesn't take much convincing for Derek to tell him to just live with him. For a bit anyway. If things go well, they'd end up moving to a bigger place anyway. Derek's three bedroom townhouse had three levels so it wasn't like hey would be too super cramped. 

Derek had told the girls about it while he stood at the stove, cooking chicken fajitas, Gemma chopping the veggies and Caroline setting the table. Needless to say, Caroline dropped a plate on the ground. 

Now it was a week later, and Derek was rereading a chapter of the novel that was supposed to be edited by Friday. The chapter was so god awful Derek didn't even know where to start. He shoves his glasses up his nose, again, he really needs them adjusted, peering closer to his laptop screen when his phone goes off. 

He checks the caller ID and groans, but he shouldn't be surprised. She calls every Tuesday at 1, every two weeks, like clockwork.  
"Hey Laura."  
"Hey Der, how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine, you?"  
"I'm good. Getting busy again, prom season."  
"I bet."  
"This is my last day off for like three weeks."  
"Wow, how does James feel about that?"

"He hates it."  
"I bet."  
"Yeah, even more now that I'm, pregnant."  
"Laura, congratulations!" He says, excitedly.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. How far along are you?"  
"Almost three months."  
"That's great."  
"Yeah. Mom's excited."

Derek stiffens,  
"Is she?"  
"Yeah. She says hi."  
"Did she?"  
"Derek,"  
"Laura, don't start with me."  
"I just don't understand what went wrong."  
"Of course you don't, you weren't there."  
"I'm sorry that I was at college!" Laura says defensively.  
"See, this is why I dot like getting into things with you Laura. No ones asking you to apologize. I'm just telling you that you weren't there, you don't know what happened." 

"Then tell me Derek! Tell me why you cut yourself off from us? Why I haven't seen your girls in almost six months? You haven't seen Cora since her engagement party! Hell you haven't seen mom or dad since Ethan's wedding!"  
"I have never stopped any of you from seeing the girls! You know where the fuck I live Laura, don't try that."  
"Just tell me what happened," Laura pleads, "I want my brother back. I want my family back."  
"I'm here Laura, I've always been here. It's not about you." 

"It's about Mom and Dad? Derek I know that you thought living with Kim and her parents was better but-"  
"I didn't think it was better, it was. It was my only option."  
"No it was not. I know they didn't kick you out."  
"No Mom just screamed at me and said I was a disgusting disappointment, was ruining her life, was embarrassing her, how maybe they should have let dad's sister take me and stick with two kids. How when she found out I'd gotten Kimberly Rogers pregnant, which shouldn't have been that big of a surprise, she screamed in my face, asking how could I do that to her. She shut herself in her room and cried for hours.  
"Dad shoved me against the wall and I thought he was going to choke the life out of me. Mom barely looked at me, dad didn't say anything. It was bad enough I was having a kid so young, but the fact she was going to be black was unacceptable."

"But she's not black, she's biracial."  
"Laura, don't you understand? Of course she's biracial but she's not white passing. She's not going to look white. And people were going to talk, they do talk. And I was ruining her life, by getting the black girl pregnant."  
"Mom's not racist!"  
"You're right. She's not. Racist people don't ask their son why he had to get the welfare queen's daughter pregnant. They don't ask if I'm happy that I'll be spending the rest of my life in court with my ghetto baby mama. You're right, she's not racist at all." 

"Derek,"  
"They don't send you a fucking email about a surprise baby shower for your sister in law when they never even held your child." Derek's voice cracks.  
"Derek," Laura sobs.  
"Louise treated me like I was her own. She let me live in her house and eat her food, helped Kim and I when we didn't know what to do. Everyone turned their back on me, expect her and Peter."  
"Peter?"  
"He sent me money once a month. More if I needed it. Actually looked me in the eye. Was nice to Kim. Helped Louise pay rent a few times." 

Derek wipes his tears angrily,  
"So there you go Laura. That's why I can't stand the sight of them. Fuck her hellos."  
"Derek,"  
"What?! You're telling me I don't have the right to be angry?"  
"I know you're upset, but she's sick Derek. She has cancer."  
Derek hangs up the phone.

Derek is shaken up enough that he feels bad and he heads to see Louise. He saw her last week at Kim's, and talked to her on Sunday, like he does every week, but he feels the need to see her. She lives about forty minutes away and he starts the drive, easily. 

Louise opens the door and when she sees Derek she smiles wide.  
"Come here baby," She pulls down Derek to her height and hugs him tightly. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just wanted to see you."  
"Come in, come in."  
Derek follows her into the kitchen and she pours them both a cup of sweet tea,  
"Tell me what's on your mind baby." 

Derek runs a hand through his hair,  
"I never thanked you for everything you've done for me."  
"Baby-"  
"Please, let me. You gave me a home, a life. You made sure I graduated. That Kim did, and she went to college. You babysat Gemma while we went to school, and worked. You never made me feel bad for, being, you know, even though you have every right."  
"Derek baby, what do you mean?" 

All of a sudden the dam breaks and Derek starts crying,  
"Because I'm white."  
Louise stares at him,  
"There's no black and white in this house. Let me tell you a story," she reaches across the table and grabs Derek's hand, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles.

"My great grandmother was a slave you know. And my great uncles were the sons of her owner. When she was finally free, the black folks didn't want her around. Called her a white man's bitch, called my brother's half breeds, mulatto, every disgusting name you could think of. It broke her heart and theirs. She hated the white slave owners just like everyone else, but those were her kids. Her flesh. Her blood. 

"She couldn't just abandon them. She raised them that there was no black and white. There was only good or bad. There are bad black people and bad white people. She taught my grandmother that, and my mother and my mother taught us. The only important thing is if they're good. And you are a good person, Derek. You're a good father. A good man. A good son." 

She squeezes his hand and Derek stands up, pulling him into a hug. He buries his face in her neck and cries. She rubs his back,  
"You have to forgive them baby. It's not for them, it's for you. This is gonna eat you alive."  
"I'm scared."  
"I know. It's okay to be scared. But you don't want to miss this opportunity the lord is giving you. You're strong. He won't put you through anything you can't handle."  
"I love you Momma Louise."  
"I love you too son."


End file.
